In the Spring 春天里
by DarkKingsLove
Summary: Kunzite re-birthed and tried his best to find his lover during his previous life with copper hair and emerald eyes. He lost, but finally he found that he had already had his lover by his side.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Spring**

**Author:** 土方露儿

****Disclaimer: ****Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for the interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**Story:**

像很多童话剧一样，我复活了，在喊出心里最想说的那句话之后，在被自己的武器击中之后，在感觉到灵魂从身体剥离之后，眼前的亮光让我意识到自己又重新回到这个世界上。自己都惊讶为什么能这么快接受这样的现状，也许是几百年来积累下来的经验让我很快就适应了眼前的状况。

距离死亡不知道过了多少年了，我—坤赛特重新回到了这个世界，没有水兵月，没有黑暗王国，没有不知疲倦地完成任务，当然也没有佐依赛特。我重生的地方是欧洲某个国家一个最美丽的小镇，醒来的时候身上只穿着黑暗王国的那个制服裤子，甚至连一双鞋都没有。我就这个样子光着脚板茫然地走在小镇的街道上，小镇的居民好奇地看着眼前的陌生人。对于他们而言，第一次看到如此落魄的一个流浪汉，任谁都会惊讶吧。

小镇的生活非常平静，也很简单。我到来的当天就被热心的居民邀到家里，给我了一顿可口的饭菜，一个久违的热水澡，一个暂时安身的小屋以及一份赖以生存的工作。我就这样坦然地接受了现在的状态，在小镇平静得生活了半年，攒够了自己需要的所有盘缠，告别了这里热情的居民和安逸的生活，踏上了东去的路—日本。

直觉告诉我，重生的不止我一个人，涅夫莱特和丁狄特也会跟我一样，当然还有曾经失去的那个男孩—佐依赛特。至于为什么是日本，曾在黑暗王国服役的时候，我记得涅夫莱特在日本有自己的体育公司，丁狄特也有一个自己的健身中心，虽然只是为了收集能量而做的一个幌子而已，但不同于我，他们复活后很轻易就能找到以前自己留下的资产，至少这方面他俩比我富有。而且自私地想，也许他俩会大发善心将佐依赛特留在身边打工也说不定，说不定就能省去我很多精力。复活的那年我26岁。

日本的生活是繁忙和嘈杂的，不出所料（当然只是一部分而已），三条院正人的名字在我踏上那片土地后就从硕大的广告牌上看到。那副褐色的长发，那双深蓝的眸子，那副桀骜不羁让人想扁一顿的笑容…看来他混得还是不错，如果去投靠他会不会因为之前的过节而把我扫地出门呢？没有考虑过多，我直接奔到了他的公司总部。还不错，见到我的第一面那小子并没有过多惊讶。当我谈及剩下两个人的时候，涅夫莱特（或者叫三条院正人）的眼神黯淡了下去。在我预料之中又出乎我的预料，丁狄特维持着自己的小健身房，取名吉田健。而佐依赛特一点消息也没有，就像从来没有出现过一样。

"我派出了很多人力去查找他的消息…"涅夫莱特懊恼地说，"世界各地，甚至非洲我都安插了人。只要有他的消息我肯定会第一时间知道…可是这半年根本就…"令我欣慰的是涅夫莱特并没有因为之前佐依赛特对他的伤害而耿耿于怀，相反他更加渴望找到昔日的伙伴，也许当初我们对他的作所作为真的错了。

"以前的事对不起。"冰冷的语气说出道歉的话，我自己都觉得惊讶。涅夫莱特苦笑着摇摇头，"我还以为你会责怪我没有尽力去找你的爱人。"

我也报以微笑回应着曾经的战友，兄弟以及昔日的对头，"我也想找到他。给我一份工作，在这个地方暂时安身。"虽然是求人，可多年四天王之首的身份让我的口气还是有一种命令感，还在涅夫莱特也已经习惯了。"我可以给你一份高薪的工作，只是你确定要继续吗？我已经找了半年，耗费了如此大的人力和财力，如果他真的复活了，我不可能不知道…"涅夫莱特摊着双手还想继续说下去，已经被我起身离开的动作打断了。我礼貌地冲他笑笑表示感谢，留给他我目前栖身的地址便离开了他的办公室。我不是个冒失的人，只是我的执着不允许我继续听下去，我怕会动摇任何想找到他的想法。

涅夫莱特真是个不错的伙伴，之后几天他给我了一套房子，一个确实高薪可活又不重的工作，然后带我拜访了另一个伙伴—丁狄特。那晚，我们三个大男人在酒吧喝得叮咛大醉，就好像关系很铁之后又远别重逢的兄弟一样，没有芥蒂没有仇恨，有的只是说不完的话和放不下的心事。期间，我们有大声地笑，笑得酒吧里的客人们莫名所以；有大声地哭，像个酒鬼一样絮絮叨叨。桌上布满了烟蒂，桌下横七竖八的地散落着酒瓶。谁也不知道为什么三个大男人会有这么剧烈的情绪，连我自己也不知道为什么。三个男人，一个安静摆在桌上的杯子…彼此间心照不宣。

随后的时间里，我开始了寻找佐依赛特的旅程。只要有发色和瞳孔颜色相近，我都会留意，都会试图接近。我不想放过任何一个能再次拥有他的机会。当初失去他的情景让我每次都会在睡梦中疼醒，有时颓废起来，一连几天都把自己关在屋子里，抽着劣质的香烟，喝着廉价的啤酒，胡子拉碴地堆在墙角…也许醉生梦死的生活也是对自己的一个惩罚，我不善于表达感情，却在爱人临死之时也没有告诉他我的想法，这是我最不能原谅自己的。

涅夫莱特偶尔会过来看我，对我做一些善意的提醒，劝我考虑一下开启新的生活，"在回忆中消沉没有用！坤赛特！打翻的牛奶是回不来的，也许我们应该重新考虑一下…"。我感谢这位昔日好友对我的关心，对于他而言，我和丁狄特是他在这个世界唯一承载他记忆的人，他会替我担心是可以理解的。但是，让我忘掉一个朝夕相处几百年的人我真的做不到，也许目前不行…

楼下的店面总是换主人，这次是一个花店。老板娘是个极其普通的女人，深褐色没有一点光泽的头发，有些粗糙鲜有弹性的皮肤，眼睛还算好看，笑起来水盈盈的，只是眸子的颜色是我不太喜欢的暗灰色，谁会想到这么一个毫不起眼的女人后来居然会成为我的妻子。

搬来之后的那段时间，她总是热情地跟我打招呼，而我只是报以礼貌的笑笑，我知道女人的心思，可现在的我根本无心理会这些事情，即使涅夫莱特一直不停地跟我唠叨着该成个家了。每次看到她，我总是想起佐依赛特那柔软的红棕色长发，碧绿的眼睛，白皙的皮肤，我喜欢他皮肤的触感，喜欢他脸上泛起的红润，喜欢他在我的怀里撒娇…而每当我回忆那些事情的时候就不想再搭理这个女人。

女人很执着，每天不厌其烦地送一束粉色玫瑰在我的门口，之后我们有了一点短暂的接触，一个女人要承担这么大的店也挺不容易，偶尔我会在休息的时候去楼下花店暂时帮个忙。之后，她知道我在寻找一个棕红头发碧绿眼睛的人。而当她将头发染成了棕红色，而且戴上了墨绿色的隐形眼镜出现在我门口的时候，我差点晕倒。

即使颜色相似，可毛躁的头发，无神的眼睛，粗糙发暗的皮肤，根本找不到一点相似或者讨人喜欢的地方。即使从一个男人看一个女人的角度而言，也提不起我的任何兴趣。女人看出了我的想法，一把鼻涕一把泪在我门口哭着，甚至要求去变性来博得我的欢心。我劝了很久才将她打发走，并说服她不要再做这么愚蠢的事情，在我心里有些人有些事并不是简单的模仿就能代替的。


	2. Chapter 2

****在寻找佐依赛特的第五个年头，我决定放弃了，那年我31岁。跟涅夫莱特一样我找遍了能想到的每一个角落，可是失去就是失去了，佐依赛特就像从未来到这个世界一样，我知道从此只有在回忆里才能想起他。放弃寻找的那天，我去理发店剪去了自己的长发，又在一个面向大海的地方买下了一小块墓地。

墓碑上写着他的名字，墓地里埋着我的长发。就像很多泡沫剧一样，我们的爱情开始得如此美好，破灭得有如此之快。原来放弃一段感情只需要五年，甚至更短，电视里男人女人海誓山盟，到现实也抵不过时间的考验。

那天，我喝了很多酒，为了庆祝我的开始，也为了纪念已经逝去的爱情。当晚，我醉醺醺地敲开了花店女人的门，不出所料，趁她惊讶于我如此之大的改变时，我将她拥入怀中。"嫁给我…"这是我清醒时说的最后一句话。几百年来佐依赛特对我感情上的主动让我养成了渴望被爱的毛病，是的，我坤赛特并非完人，5年的时间独自一人忍受孤独，我的自尊心强烈地冲击着我的理智，心里的声音告诉我—我非常渴望被追求被付出。

如今眼前这个小近10岁的女人也在做着与佐依赛特当初同样的事情，而我又正好有如此强烈的愿望。也许别人会认为如此一个其貌不扬的女人即使再年轻配不上我，可是坤赛特知道自己累了，明天开始就要开始崭新但平凡的生活。

之后，我搬去了女人的家。再之后，我谢绝了涅夫莱特的挽留，重新找了一份适合自己的工作。我现在的发型已俨然一副中年就业者的造型了，厚重的大衣，沉甸的工作包，办公桌上码放整齐的文件…每一个细节都表示我已经真正开始融入这个社会。我特意将我和未婚妻的婚礼日定在涅夫莱特的婚礼之后，为的是能亲眼看到曾经的兄弟们都过上了稳定的生活，从某种角度而言我算是老大哥了。

涅夫莱特的婚礼很奢华，符合他喜欢享受的风格。新娘子很美，令我惊讶的是她居然有一头棕红色柔软的长发和墨绿色的眼睛。再仔细端详，新娘更多了一份恬静和温柔。如果不是涅夫莱特事先跟我说清，我真会以为新娘就是佐依赛特而暴揍涅夫莱特那小子一顿。我会意地拍了拍涅夫莱特的肩膀，他不好意思地笑笑，大家心照不宣。

可能他曾经也对佐依赛特有过某些想法，只是碍于男人的自尊和我的压力而作罢，这也许就是他一再忍让佐依赛特的无礼和挑衅的理由也未可知。不管怎么说，涅夫莱特找到了一个跟佐依赛特很像的女人作为自己的妻子，对他而言这也是一种纪念形式吧，至少从这方面而言他比我更加坦荡。

我的婚礼在涅夫莱特之后大概一个月左右举行。新娘居然激动得几次泣不成声，同事们都窃窃私语得议论着新娘究竟有什么魅力而被我选中。当然，我并认为自己是多么优秀的一个人，至于为什么要选择如此平凡的女人做自己的妻子只是因为我想过平凡人的生活。

这种不成理由的理由被别人知道，也许会骂我是一个自私自利的小人，管他呢，坤赛特做事从来就不会在意别人的想法。婚礼上我跟涅夫莱特和丁狄特第二次喝得不省人事，丁狄特说他卖掉了健身房，攒下了一笔钱想去神秘的中东国家考古—这一直以来都是他的梦想。"自己在那边小心点，记得多给我俩写信…"我拍着丁狄特的肩膀说道，而涅夫莱特只是红着眼圈不说话。

昔日叱咤风云的四天王一旦失去了曾经的力量，也只不过是在茫茫人海中为谋生而不得不四处奔波的凡人而已。如今一个早已不在，另一个又要远离我们而追逐自己的梦想，等到曲终人散的时候才懂得当初的几百年朝夕相处是如何来之不易。

我的婚礼就是在嘈杂和缅怀中结束的。之后的一年，我有了自己的孩子—一个男孩，白的发色浅蓝的瞳孔—像我。

我从不知道女人的分娩是如此痛苦的事情，当我看到躺在病榻上虚弱得不成样子的妻子时，一种内疚感油然而生。我拨去她额前被打湿的头发，亲吻着她的脸，此时的妻子在我眼里不再只是平凡的一个家庭主妇，她为了延续我的生命而拼尽自己的全力。

记得在黑暗王国的时候，佐依赛特也会天真地对我说希望能替我生个孩子，我总是摸着他的头发骂他是个小傻瓜。"你又不是女人怎么替我生孩子？！那又不是多么好玩的事情！"我笑话他的无知，他却责怪我对他的不理解。现在经历了妻子分娩的那种死去活来的痛苦，我终于知道佐依赛特当时的想法了—他果然是为了我而愿意做任何牺牲。心中又是一紧，病榻上的妻子酣睡着，自己的丈夫却在一旁缅怀以前的恋人—一个爱了自己丈夫几百年的男人。

之后的生活因为有了孩子而变得不再枯燥，妻子不再经营她的花店，全心全意开始了相夫教子的生活。而我因为家里少了一份经济来源，不得不在外面更加疲于奔命。孩子会走了之后，我偶尔会带他和妻子去看当年的那个小小的墓碑。孩子天真地问我这是谁的墓碑，我告诉他是一个朋友，一个经历生离死别的朋友。妻子明白我的心思，每次去的时候都会捎上一大束粉色的玫瑰，再把上一次败落的换掉，然后静静地站在墓碑前祷告。

每当我忍不住想跟她解释的时候，她总会微笑望着我："这里埋葬着你的回忆不是吗？不管之前你做过什么，来自哪里，爱上过谁，至少现在我拥有着你。"妻子的善解人意让我更加的内疚，唯一能做的就是尽我所力去维护我的家庭和生活。

又是一个5年，孩子已经5岁了，开始学会到处捣乱。而我也已经是36岁的中年人，中年人的特征在我身上体现在明显不过。后背的头发，微凸的肚子，力不从心的精神…我终于意识到坤赛特也有老的时候啊。而小我10岁的妻子倒是越发有魅力了，年纪上的差别在俩人各自进入不同年龄段时开始表露无遗。妻子开始唠叨着我不如以前反应灵敏，吃饭完更爱躺在床上搬弄遥控器，甚至比以前更容易疲倦。我一边听着妻子的絮叨，一边依靠在沙发上喝着啤酒。这样的生活已经过了5年，是的，自从有孩子我已经很少再去怀念佐依赛特了，我知道他已经慢慢退出了我有限的记忆。

原来爱上一个人需要几百年，放弃一个人只需要5年，而遗忘一个人只需要另一个5年。10年时间在世上的疲于奔命就能将几百年的感情付之一炬，人果然是很神奇的动物呢。

丁狄特的信件来得越来越少，最后一次是1年半之前，他给我和涅夫莱特各写了一封之后就渺无音讯，跟佐依赛特一样，他也好像不曾来到过这个世界。我不知道这位昔日的好友现状如何了，目前有能力联系到他的只有涅夫莱特。也许我这么想会被说成自私，可任何伟大的理想哪个不是建立在满足温饱之上，而我只不过是一个普通职员，而不再是那个率领众妖魔的四天王之首—坤赛特。我上班会随时接受上级的责骂，下班会跟同事在小酒馆里喝上两杯发发牢骚，我已经建立了自己的生活圈子，而生活的压力已经让我抬不起头，我更没有过多精力再去关心其他。

妻子的妊娠反应再度强烈起来，我知道又要迎来第二个小生命的诞生。分娩前妻子说她很想要一个女孩，而且等她身体恢复就会重新经营她的花店来替我分担一部分压力。我感谢妻子的善解人意，这辈子能遇到她也许是上天对我失去佐依赛特的补偿也说不定。

孩子出生很顺利，虽然经历两次分娩还是耗尽了妻子全部精力。如她所愿是个女孩，当我第一眼见到孩子的时候任何人都无法想象到我从心底的惊讶—棕红色的头发，墨绿的眸子，白皙的皮肤。

儿子在旁边蹦蹦跳跳地吵着闹着要看一眼自己的小妹妹，我却无法再冷静下去，大脑做出的判断迅速打消了妻子出轨的可能，那唯一的可能就是…  
>理智和冲动打乱着我的思维，我很想冲入她的病房马上就搞清楚一切，可当我轻轻地来到她的病榻前看着她熟睡的样子时，却已经无法止住自己的眼泪。原来他一直都在这里，原来我一直都在春天里…<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Postscript**

* * *

><p>后记：<br>"为什么一直都不告诉？"  
>"为什么要让你知道？"<br>"你知道这样做很愚蠢吗？"

"牺牲这么大值得吗？"  
>"你是指外在的那些东西吗？"女人看着身边熟睡的婴儿，"这不都在吗？"<br>"愚蠢！如果…我是说万一…"男人有些嗔怒。  
>"万一你选择了别人是吗？那我会一直追，直到追到你…或者我的生命终止…"<br>男人紧紧地拥着自己的妻子不想再让她说下去，医院的护士识趣地退出了病房，婴儿好像被父母的声音吵醒了，不耐烦地翻了一下身表示抗议…夜已经深了，不知道明天又会迎来怎样的一个日出。但无论是什么，男人知道至少现在的他已经非常满足了…


End file.
